Warped High
by ultimate369619
Summary: In this version of Final Fantasy, the different worlds of the Final Fantasy Games collide in school. Some characters maybe altered to fit the storyline. In this story a new character is introduced to these wellknown characters. It's funny, because it's th
1. Chapter 1

_Final Fantasy_: Warped School By: Ultimate369619

In this version of _Final Fantasy_, the different worlds of the _Final Fantasy _Games collide in school. Some characters maybe altered to

fit the storyline. In this story a new character is introduced to these well-known characters. It's funny, because it's the only school that let's you use weapons, but only in and during class.

_**Characters:**_

_**New Character:**_

**_Name:_ Xaiden Fuzion**

**_Age:_ 17**

**_Gender:_ Male**

**_Hair:_ White/Medium Length**

**_Eyes:_ Blue, with a hint of green**

**_Height:_ Six feet exact**

**_Body:_ Muscular**

**_Weight:_ 165lbs.**

**_Blood Type:_ O**

**_Weapon:_ Twin Sabers of Light and Dark**

**_Limit B.:_ Force of Heaven and Hell**

_**Final Fantasy VII**_

_**Cloud**_

**Age: 17**

**Height: Five feet, Seven inches**

**Weight: 155lbs.**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Weapon: Buster Sword**

**Limit B.: Braver**

_**Aeris**_

**Age: 18**

**Height: Five feet, Three inches**

**Weight: 115lbs.**

**Blood type: O**

**Weapon: Staff**

**Limit B.: Healing Wind**

_**Tifa**_

**Age: 16**

**Height: Five feet, Four inches**

**Weight: 125lbs.**

**Blood Type: B**

**Weapon: Glove**

**Limit B.: Beat Rush**

_**Barret**_

**Age: 18**

**Height: Six feet, Four inches**

**Weight: 223lbs.**

**Blood Type: O**

**Weapon: Gun-Arm**

**Limit B.: Big Shot**

_**Red XIII**_

**His purpose has changed, he is now the cheif of the school security council.**

_**Cid**_

**Age: 18**

**Height: Five feet, Eight inches**

**Weight: 167lbs.**

**Blood Type: B**

**Weapon: Spear**

**Limit B.: Lance**

_**Sephiroth**_

**Age: 19**

**Height: Six feet, One inch**

**Weight: 185lbs.**

**Blood Type: N/A**

**Weapon: Long Sword**

**Limit B.: SuperNova**

_**Yuffie**_

**Age: 15**

**Height: Five feet, Two inches**

**Weight: 100lbs.**

**Blood Type: A**

**Weapon: Any small bladed weapon**

**Limit B.: Geased Lightning**

_**Cait Sith**_

**I know he is just a toy, but in this story, he's not and in fact, he's a teacher.**

_**Vincent**_

**Age: 17**

**Height: Six foot exact**

**Weight: 155lbs.**

**Blood Type: A**

**Weapon: Guns! Guns! Guns!**

**Limit B.: Death Gigas**

_**Final Fantasy VIII**_

_**Squall**_

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**Weight: 150lbs.**

**Blood Type: O**

**Weapon: Gunblade**

**Limit B.: Renzokuken**

_**Seifer**_

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Weight: 160lbs.**

**Blood Type: A**

**Weapon: Gunblade**

**Limit B.??????**

_**Rinoa**_

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Weight: 115lbs.**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Weapon: Mini-Crossbow**

**Limit B.: Angelo**

_**Quistis**_

**Quistis assumes her regular role as a teacher but a young teacher that likes playing the field of her students.**

_**Selphie**_

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 1"**

**Weight: 105lbs.**

**Blood Type: B**

**Weapon: Nunchaku**

**Limit B.: Slot**

**Irvine**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 153lbs.**

**Blood Type: A**

**Weapon: Once again, GUNS!**

**Limit B.: Ammo Shot**

_**Zell**_

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5' 5"**

**Weight: 161lbs.**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Weapon: Gloves**

**Limit B.: Booyah**

**_Edea_(Matron)**

**She is another character featured as a teacher.**

**_Cid_(Headmaster)**

**A featured teacher like Edea.**

_**Final Fantasy X**_

**_Tidus_(Yes he is real is this one)**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Weight: 125lbs.**

**Weapon: Sword**

_**Yuna**_

**Age: 16**

**Height 5' 3"**

**Weight: 115lbs.**

**Weapon: Rod**

_**Wakka**_

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5' 7"**

**Weight: 165lbs.**

**Weapon: Ball**

_**Auron**_

**The almighty principle of Warped High, although the Staff and Students suspect he's drunk sometimes.**

_**Rikku**_

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 2"**

**Weight: 103lbs.**

**Weapon: Daggers**

**_Paine_(Well, X-2 counts as X)**

**Age: 17**

**Height:5' 7"**

**Weight: 130lbs.**

**Weapon: Sword**

**FEATURING:**

**_Kain_ From Final Fantasy IV.**

**He's the janitor with good advice, people think he's a bit combat paranoid though.**

_**And Now, Our Featured Presentation...**_

_**Chapter 1: A new Student?**_

It was around mid-autum when school started for Warped High. It was the time of year when the leaves began to turn colors and warm gentle breezes became more frequent. The class bell had rang for the students to go to class and they all moved into their respective classes hurridly.

"Pssssst! Pssssst!" Whispered Zell to Wakka during class. Wakka looked to his right, at Zell staring at him from his desk.

"What is it you want?" Wakka asked Zell in a low voice, with his European accent. Zell moved his hand over his hair and was about to speak until...

"Did yo-----" He was interrupted by the teacher, Cait Sith.

"Zell! Wakka! Do you have something to say? Would you mind sharing it with the class?" Cait Sith Said in an irratated manner, after all, he was interrupted during his lesson.

"Sure sir!" Zell said idiotically, but very eager. Zell and Wakka both got up from their seats and went to the front of the classroom to share what they were about to discuss. "I was just about to inform my classmate Wakka here, about a certain event that I had just learned this morning from a someone about the arrival of a new student today." Zell stated Proudly, but moronically. Wakka just stood there in embarassment.

Cait Sith stood in shock that of all people Zell knew this and none of the other students and he wondered where he heard it from, but was not nosey. "Interesting Zell, you and Wakka may sit down now." Zell stupidly walked back to his seat, as if he where proud to get caught and then annouce his news to the class. Wakka just sat down redfaced.

After a while, the lunch bell rang and all the students rushed out of class and into the cafiteria for their lunch. The table in which a certain blonde spikey-headed "hottie" was completely populated with his friends. This was the order: from left-to-right/top-to-bottom, Top: Squall, Rinoa, Cloud, Tifa, and Zell; Bottom: Barret, Cid, Aeris, Vincent, and Paine.

While waiting in line for their lunch, Rikku(another of Cloud's friends) and Cloud were talking. While chatting, Rikku saw someone being escorted through the building, although Cloud was facing the other way and trying to make her pay attention, Rikku was mesmerized by the escorted person. He wore a black tank-top with a red vest with a yin-yang sign on the back. His hair was corse and white, but kinda messy. He also wore blue jeans with some tears, and white sneakers. At that moment, Rikku thought he was the hottest thing ever since Cloud hit puberty. She looked at Cloud and then spun him around to see this guy, but he was gone.

"I coulda' sworn I saw him there!" Rikku said jumping up and down in frustration. Pointing in the direction the guy was.

" You ok Rikku? Because I see no one there." Cloud replied in empuzzlement.

"No! I mean Yes! I mean I'm fine, but someone was there, juat a moment ago!"She yelled at Cloud.

"Easy Rikku! No need to yell." Said Tifa as she came up beside Cloud and hugged him. Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa gently and then gave her a romantic kiss on the lips. She embraces the kiss as they press lips harder, it would have turned it a makeout session if Rikku hadn't interrupted.

"AHEM! We are at school guys! And there are young people here!" Rikku said spastically at Cloud and Tifa.

"Oh. Sorry about that Rikku, we just got carried away." Cloud and Tifa both explained to Rikku.

Later, during lunch(after everyone has gotten it), the whole crowd ate together at the table.

"Zell? What's this I hear about a new student coming here? And who in the hell told you that?" Asked Aeris as she slowly ate as usual. Zell was in the middle of scarfing down his lunch favorite, hotdogs, when she asked him. He held up one finger at aeris as he drank his milk and swallowed his food.

"Hmpfh harrsarggg..." Zell mumbled as he was in the middle of finishing his food.

"Please finish your food Zell!" Aeris said as she looked away in disgust. Zell swallowed his food and then he paused, as if getting ready for a speech.

"Yes, I heard that Warped High is getting a new student here, and that the school really wants him, because his scores are through the roof, and this school can't afford not to accept him. And, my sources are that of mine own." Zell said as he then stuck his tongue out at Aeris.

Aeris looked at Zell and said "I'll rip them off!"

Zell then Jumped.

" I heard it from one of the teachers!" He said as if he were about to cry.

"Which one?" Asked Tifa as she became interested in their conversation.

" I can't tell you!" Zell said whimpering.

"I'll smash them!" Tifa replied with her eyes squinting at him.

Zell scooted almost off the table as she said that.

"Awwww! C'mon guys don't do this to me! Please!" Zell said cowardly, but then Tifa put her hand on the table and gave him an evil glare. "It was Quistis Trepe, she told me! I swear! It was her, the staff only knew! Please don't hurt me."

At the same time Tifa and Aeris said in unison "How did you get her to tell you?"

" Ok! Now that is disclosed information right there." Zell cooly replied to them. Tifa quickly looked around and then nudged Cloud.

Cloud replied, without even looking at Zell " Oh, yeah, I'll chop them off, I guess."

Zell began tearing in the eyes and then he said "I had sex with her, that's how, and that's how I know so much about the school's spending limit!"

Tifa and Aeris looked and each other and said in unison "Works everytime."

Zell sat up and said "I will not fall for that again, ever! Oh, wait, I said that last time." and then continued eating his beloved hotdogs.

After lunch, the day pretty much went on normally except Zell was in fear for his testacles all night.

The next day, Rikku, Yuna, Tidus, and Yuffie were all riding their bus to school, when they noticed that they made an unsual stop at fairly large house which was just sold not too long ago. Rikku had a baffled look on her face as she directed it to Yuffie.

"Hey! Driver! Why in the hell did we stop here? No one moved in yet!" Yuffie hollered at the driver from the back of the bus where she was sitting at. The driver just looked up at his mirror at her and then stood up. The bus fell quickly silent.

"Young lady. I know my route along this road, and someone lives here, I know I ain't seen him before, but he sure is a new feller. And I was ordered this mornin' to stop here and here is were I'm stopped. Got me?" The driver said to Yuffie as he turned around to go back to the driver seat and then he turned around and said "And there be no damn cursing on this bus!". Then he took his seat

Again, Rikku had her baffled face on and then directed it to Yuna and Tidus this time. Then, all of a sudden, the whole bus full of students stood up as if to see something outside the window. Rikku couldn't see over all the students blocking her view, until the driver said to sit down. She proped herself up as if to sneak a peek, but was too late, who or whatever was coming on the bus was already at the steps. Whispers echoed off the metallic walls of the bus' interior. The thumps of feet climbing the bus' steps became clear as someone arose from the depths of the steps. She at once recognized the face. It was the guy she fell in love with when she saw him at lunch in the line. But his attire had some alterations today, he wore sunglasses over his eyes and a white Nike hat on his head. He wore red gloves with a white tank-top, no vest this time. but he still wore jeans, but not tattered this time. Rikku saw him and then started checking him out. His muscles glistened with water from his fresh shower, and his hair was also soaking wet. Her lips moistened as her eyes scrolled up and down his body. Yuffie saw her face and then she smacked her, as if trying to get her to pay attention.

"Hey Rikku! Quit slobben' everywhere, What are you lo----"Said yuffie as she then locked eyes on the arrivee's muscles.

"Rikku?" Yuffie asked as she tried to turn her eyes else where. "If I were old enough, I'd sure as hell do that guy. Again, and again, and again..."She rambled on.

The new guy started his why to the only open seat on the bus near the back, it was the single seat in the very back. He sat down and the bus moved to the school, the bus was in total silence the whole ride, not even a whisper was murmured.

A short while later, the bus reached the school and unloaded the students off for class. The new kid was told to go to his military training class, a.k.a. Soldier, for first period. He was guided down the halls by Red XIII. When he reached the classroom, he gave the door three solid knocks.

Instructor Miss Quistis Trepe answered the door and said "Hello there. You must be the new student that everyone's been talking about. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. My name is Miss Quistis Trepe, and you are now in my first period class, the elite fighter training class known as Soldier. We have a low number of students this period, so expect a lot of field trips to the Battle Zone this year, and be prepared for every trip too. So, I am please to meet you, Mr.?"Quistis speeched as she greeted him.

"Xaiden, Xaiden Fuzion, first class." He replied to her question quietly.

"Then let us begin our first period class." Quistis suggested.

Thanks to those that read this, for spending the time to, and I hope you loved it as much as I have loved typing it. I'd love to hear your comments and quetions for me soon. The next Chapter is underway as you have read this one. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A welcoming.**_

"Let us"Agreed Xaiden as he took a sat in the back of the room. On his left was a young man in almost all black, except a white shirt. He wore gloves and had on a coat with fluffles on the collar. His hair was a dark brown and he had a scar across his forehead. To Xaiden's right was Cloud, whom he did not know, a blonde, skinny yet muscular fellow, his pruple clothes made his eyes, similar to his own stand out. His spikey-shaped hair was at an angle at which it jumped out at you and he also wore gloves, but had a metallic wristband on his left arm. In front of Xaiden sat a rather darker figure. He had long black hair and a red clothe that wrapped around his face and down his back. He also wore black like the person to his left, but had a golden/metallic casing on his left arm. In his other hand the caped up figure held a pistol and had his hand resting on his desk. Xaiden noticed that the gun had its safety on and no clip in it. Xaiden also noticed that the room had only one female in it and including him, eight males. The female, was dressed sorta gothic, wearing all black with white hair such as his. She clutched a sword with her left hand and concentrated on Miss Trepe's lesson. Her lips were a deep fluent red, red with a fresh layer of lipstick. He did not see her eyes, because he did not take the time to stop before he sat down.

The person to his left turned his head to look at Xaiden, but did not look at him long. Cloud, however looked at him and then spoke quietly to Xaiden.

"You the new kid everyone has been talking about? Hmph! I see no challenge in you at the Battle Zone. I doubt you'd even kill three monsters in there. Oh and by the way, pleased to meet you, I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife." Cloud whispered lowly to Xaiden, trying to avoid the attention of the instructor's lesson.

Xaiden replied cooly as he kept his eyes to the front, but spoke to Cloud. "Well, you should never judge a book by it's cover, and it is a good pleasure to meet you Cloud, I'm Xaiden Fuzion, elite unit of my class."

The person on his left slowly cocked his head and looked at Xaiden " You may be the elite student at your old school, but here, you ain't shit until you can prove it."

"Easy Squall. Cool your jets, he has plenty of time, to show this school what he's made of." Cloud assured Xaiden's left hand figure.

" You're right Cloud, sorry about that Xaiden. Name's Squall Leonheart. Hope you got what it takes for Soldier." Squall spoke lowly.

Later on that morning, first period ended and second period begun. Once again, Red XIII escorted Xaiden to his next class. Xaiden gave two knocks on the room door and waited for an answer. Instructor Edea answered the door to greet Xaiden.

"Welcome. Xaiden is it? Welcome to second period Magic class. In this class, I will be teaching the effects of magic and you will practice various types of it on multiple subjects, and at the end of the year, just like every other period you must goto, I will hold a tournament. Only the best taught and learning student shall prevail. Come on in and greet your class."Edea said to Xaiden very warm and humbly.

Xaiden then made his way into the classroom and he saw a few familiar faces from his previous class, but alot of the others were new faces. He noticed a young girl that he saw earlier on his bus this morning, wearing all red leather, her face became red as they locked eyes for a moment, Rikku then moved her eyesto her worksheet and pretended as if she never looked into his blue eyes, she also noticed that they had a hint of green like Cloud's eyes, but thought nothing of it. It was very clear to anyone, that Rikku liked Xaiden, although she didn't even really know him personally. After looking at Rikku, He made his way to his seat in the front of the classroom, near Instructor Edea.

Zell raised his hand in a frantic fit.

"MATRON! MATRON!" Zell said hyterically.

"Zell." Edea said calmly. "We've been over this plenty of times. You will refer to me as Instructor Edea, or Miss Edea. Not Matron."

Zell looked around the room at Xaiden and then looked as if he got lost in his thoughts, but then raised his hand again frantically.

"MISS EDEA! MISS EDEA!" Zell Blurted out.

"Yes Zell?" Edea asked

"I would like to say something to the class!"Zell said.

"Go ahead Zell, you know this is an open-minded classroom." Edea assured him.

Zell thought for a moment, but then he spoke in a rather oblivious manner.

"I would like to say, I TOLD YOU ALL! I told you that a new student was coming here. I TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Zell said in a rude manner, as if rubbing it in people's faces'.

"What a moron. Why is it so important if this school gets a new student?" Xaiden thought to himself.

"Sit down Zell, you moron." Many of his classmates said at once, other names were called, but not heard clearly.

Zell raised his black-gloved fists in the air and then as if he lost energy, slumped over and then slowly stumbled to his seat.

Later, since the school is has only a four-period scheduling, the luch bell rang and all the students hurried to get thier lunch. At Cloud's table, Barret was absent today and was taking care of his adopted daughter Marlene. RIkku ran over to the table in an excited manner.

"OH MY GOSH! Can you believe it? He's sooooo sexy! I just wanna hug him and kiss him all over. And I mean, ALL OVER." She let out a petite giggle and then sat in Barret's seat. She Looked around for Xaiden and saw him in the lunch line. She "checked him out" and then got up and started towards him, but then she would smewhat chicken out and come back to the table, this happened back and forth a few times.

"Hey Aeris, Tifa. You dare me to go and talk to him?"Rikku asked them.

"Sure."Said Tifa, not even paying any attention, but working on her next period homework.

"I DOUBLE-DOG dare you to talk to him and get his number." Aeris said acting very dangerously.

Rikku had a grin on her, that is, until she turned around. She looked back at Aeris and frowned. Rikku then made her way over to Aeris and whispered in her ear.

"His number too?"Rikku asked with dispair. Aeris replied with a double nod and then pointed at the thinning lunch line.

"Now go and hurry up, before he sits down." Aeris murmured in a motherly voice at Rikku.

Rikku then turned to the line and took in a deep breathe and then started walking over to Xaiden. When she reached him, she gave the concentrated Xaiden a few taps on the shoulder. He slowly turned around and looked into Rikku's eyes. Rikku gazed back into his and her heart felt as if it were about to explode and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi Xaiden, I'm Rikku, you might know me from the bus, or from last period, you know, I'm the one that sits behind you in Magic class." Rikku muttered to him.

"Glad to meet you Rikku, yes I do recognize you from those places. I must say, you look marvelous in that red leather outfit."Xaiden politely replied.

Rikku then gave him a pleasant smile and then look at her outfit. She then winked at him and shook his hand.

"Thanks!"She said adoringly.

"Your welcome, Rikku."He replied solemnly.

"Say? Where are you going to sit?"Rikku ask him very innocently.

"Over there under the T.V., why?"Xaiden replied.

"Since you're sitting alone, I was wondering if I might be able to join you."She answered.

"Please, you may join me, not like I was planning on having lunch with anyone, so help yourself to my company."Xaiden said to her.

Rikku then jumped up and down for joy and then grinned devilishly at Aeris.

"Great! I'll see you there then." Rikku said and then winked at him as she left to go over and conference with Aeris.

"Well, you get his number?"Aeris asked Rikku nosily.

"Not yet, but I get to sit with him over there." Rikku bragged and then pointed at the table Xaiden had just now taken his seat at. Then she picked up her tray and headed over to the all alone Xaiden. She then placed her tray on the table and then sat across from Xaiden.

"So. When you move here?" Rikku asked trying to start a conversation.

"About a week ago." Xaiden answered.

Rikku looked at her tray and then looked up at Xaiden, then her tray again.

"I understand that you're infatuated with me." Xaiden pointed out.

"WHO TOLD YOU!" Rikku said furiously, yet bashfully.

"Your face tells all, when I came into second period, I saw the look on your face, and the looks you had when you were about to talk to me in the lunch line over there." Xaiden explained to her.

"Well, it is true. I liked you, ever since I saw you yesterday. And I was wondering, could I get your number, so I can call you tonight?" Rikku said, acting as if full of pride.

"First off, I think that you are a sweet person and I thank you for liking me. Second, got a piece of paper and pen on you?" Xaiden replied politely.

As Xaiden wrote his number on a piece of paper that Rikku gave him, she turned to look at Aeris and gave her a thumbs up followed by a huge grin.

"There you go, I'll be expecting your call tonight, around...let me think here...ummmm...seven?" Xaiden said handing Rikku the paper with his number on it. Rikku tok the paper gleefully and put it in her tight leather pocket in the back of the pants. The bell then rang and the studentsturned their trays in and headed off into their next class.

Thanks to those that read this, for spending the time to, and I hope you loved it as much as I have loved typing it. I'd love to hear your comments and quetions for me soon. The next Chapter is underway as you have read this one. Thanks again.


End file.
